Giving Zuko a Kiss
by AvatarPipTook
Summary: Oneshot based on a scene from the episode "Bato of the Water Tribe."


**Another crazy idea that popped into my mind a long time ago. Thanks to Avatar Spirit dot net for the transcripts. It saved me an hour of transcribing the last scene in the episode "Bato of the Water Tribe." I don't own Avatar:TLA. I only wish that I could. **

"So, where do we go?" Aang asked after their fight against Prince Zuko and his hired bounty hunter.

"We're getting you to the North Pole." Katara spoke.

"Yeah, we've lost too much time as it is." Sokka continued.

"Don't you want to see your father?" Aang sighed.

"Of course we do, Aang. But, you're our family too, and right now, you need us more." Sokka answered.

"And we need you." Katara smiled.

"I wish I could give you a little piece of home, Katara. Something to remind you." Aang hid behind Appa's saddle.

"I'll be okay." Katara frowned.

"Still, just a little trinket. Maybe something like, this!" Aang jumps up with Katara's necklace.

Katara grabbed the necklace and smiled_, "_Aang, how did you get that?"

Aang smiled, "Zuko asked to be sure I got it to you."

Katara a mocking tone, "Oh, that's so sweet of Zuko. Would you give him a kiss for me when you see him?"

Aang smiled, "Sure!"

The young Avatar blushed, and twiddled his thumbs.

* * *

A few months later at the Western Air Temple, Aang was having the strangest dream ever. Toph and Katara stood together, arms around each other's back facing him singing something odd. Toph was dressed in a white shirt with blue numbers and an odd helmet with a horseshoe on the sides. Katara held a broom in her other hand, wearing a black long coat, red and yellow scarf, round glasses and a small lighting bolt scar on her forehead.

Zuko was across the courtyard, trying to waterbend himself out of a pot with stewed sea prunes. A broken well was beside him.

Sokka was dressed in furs with antlers, tied in a staring contest with Koh.

They all stopped when Aang coughed.

"It's about time you bloody get here!" Katara yelled in a strange accent, "You owe me something!"

"I do?" he questioned.

He noticed that he was dressed in his old Air Monk clothing with his old wooden staff.

"Yeah," she started, "A kiss."

He blushed because he was confused. Toph then pointed towards a mirror with himself, holding Katara's necklace, standing next to Zuko. The Aang in the mirror leaned in…

"Ahhhh!" Aang woke up screaming.

The camp woke up as the waterbender came running out of her sleeping bag with her water pouch looking for a certain firebender, "What happened?"

Aang breathed in, and then wiped the sweat from his brow.

"It was only a dream," he sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked with concern after everyone returned to their bags.

"No!" he screeched out, then deepened his voice, "No, I'll be fine."

Katara knew he was lying, but decided to not force it from him.

* * *

The next morning, the Avatar was trying to get his dream out of his head. None of it made sense. Everyone was dressed in weird clothing, and him doing what he did was the most retched thing ever. And why did he have Katara's necklace in his hand? It didn't make sense.

"Ugh, what does it all mean?" he threw his hands in the air talking to himself, "I was holding her mother's necklace and 'kissing' Zuko?"

He almost gagged thinking about kissing Zuko.

"Ready for your firebending lesson?" he heard.

Aang jumped up from seeing Zuko and ran off in the opposite direction, screaming. Zuko was left with scratching his head in confusion.

The Avatar didn't have a recurring dream until after the comet. Although it was different, it still had the same concept. Katara would tell him that he owes a kiss, and Toph would some how point to somewhere showing him and Zuko.

When he woke, he went to find Katara. Sokka was also there, and the airbender had second thoughts about telling Katara, but did anyways.

"So in both dreams, I told you that you owed me a kiss, you had my mother's necklace in your hand, and kissed Zuko?" Katara asked, not sure of what was going on.

"And there was a courtyard with a broken well." Sokka added.

"Yes, but it still doesn't make any sense." Katara said.

"Well," Sokka started, "You did ask him to give Zuko a kiss after he gave you back the necklace. Remember, it was the first time we met June and found Bato."

"Oh yeah," Katara blushed, "I guess I did ask you, but I wasn't being serious. You really don't have to do it."

"Thanks guys." Aang laughed, "I didn't really want to do it. It would be weird."

"You are his great grandfather in some way." Sokka added, "It would be considered normal."

Katara slapped him on the back of his head.

"Ow!"

* * *

That night, he had the dream again. He and his friends were dressed in strange tan clothing with gray cloth-like armor carrying weird metal weapons. They were in a desert city about to get on a flying thing. As the flying thing took off, Katara ordered him to repay the 'kiss.' Toph pointed out the back of the thing they were in. He saw himself and Zuko lean in. He freaked out and a bright light then covered the city, knocking their flying thing out of the sky.

Aang woke up, panting from the dream again. Momo complained about being awoken up.

"I guess I will have to do it." He sighed, "Why did I accept that?"

Momo chirped.

"I know, Momo," he answered, "Katara was only being sarcastic. Next time she is sarcastic I should probably not answer."

The airbender spent the morning searching for the Prince. As he walked into a room, the whole gang was there. He stopped by Katara.

"The dream happened again." He whispered.

"Really?" she was shocked, "Are you actually going to do it?"

"If it's going to get rid of the dreams, yeah."

"Well, I think I kissed you on the right cheek." She said, "So maybe repeating what I did will stop it?"

"Only one why to find out, right?" he shrugged.

She shrugged back.

Aang started to walk over, "I can't believe I have to do this."

Zuko turned to face the Avatar after hearing his name.

"Katara asked me to do this, um, a long time ago." Aang started to twiddled his thumbs.

Zuko raised his one eyebrow, looking at an embarrassed waterbender, who turned away.

"Ok." He said.

"Um, ok." Aang muttered before placing a quick kiss on Zuko's right cheek.

"Ugh!" Zuko jumped back, wiping his cheek, "What was that for?"

"AANG!" Sokka yelled, "That's not manly at all!"

"What did Twinkle-toes do?"

Aang swallowed his pride, "I told Katara that I'd give you a kiss the next time I saw you for giving her necklace back a while ago."

"I never," Zuko started

"I know. It was supposed to be a joke though, and I took it a bit more seriously and agreed to it."

"When was this?" he yelled.

"Back at the monastery with the perfumes."

Katara had to leave from embarrassment, and Aang soon followed when Zuko let out a breath of fire. Sokka and Toph were left to calm down an angry firebender.

Katara cleared her throat, "So, um, is there anything else you promised to do that we should know before you start having dreams?"

"I hope not." Aang mumbled, rubbing his head.

**Some of the things in the first dream came from a mixture of my past fanfics and the second one came from the scene in CoD 4 in case anyone was wondering where the ideas came from, and the Indy Colts aren't really my favorite football team. I just keep using them, because it's fun.**


End file.
